DESCRIPTION: Program: This training grant application requests support to provide research training in neurotology and communicative disorders. It is designed to foster multidisciplinary training of potential future independent investigators. Areas of training offered include human and animal vestibular investigations, voice and laryngeal physiology, and auditory psychophysics. Efforts are made to give trainees from a variety of backgrounds and training an appreciation of the role of clinical and basic research in these fields.